The Mystery of My Birthday's Surprise
by Thinkin' Inside The Box
Summary: Hiliarious hijinks ensue when Castle, solves the mystery that he'd getting a surprise birthday party. R & R Casketty filled and VERY fun. In both CASTLE and BECKETT POV. :  Hope you like it. Used to be called Especially When You're Pissed. Chapt. 4 is up!
1. Have you ever played Strip Poker?

**A/n: I do not own anything. Sadly... Oh and be sure to read and review. If you do you'll get invisible cookies, on an invisible plate accompanied by an invisible hug and kiss. **

**-Beckett's-**

"I thought you were allergic to fun."

"Not what you call fun Castle."

I smiled at him, and did a little victory dance in my head. He hates it when I make _him_ think, and turn the tables on his little games. He thinks he can charm his way out of everything; playing his humorous logic games on me and really any woman he meets. Sadly for him he can't or at least he thinks he can't. I tell him on the outside we can't be more than friends, while on the inside I'm dying to be _more_than friends. I'm tough... but his charms is always, _always_ tougher.

He smiles back, in his own adorable way.

Why does he always look at me like he knows what I'm thinking? I hate that about him, but that's subconscious woman logic. We _hate_ when men know our outside lies, while the inside ones stay lingering. Why not tell them the whole truth? Because lies are safer... or at least safe for me and Castle, I don't want things to change between us. I don't want to lose him, like I've lost other people in my life.

I always wondered why I can never laugh at his jokes, but now I know._ And now standing there watching him ponder things, making adorable thought wrinkles envelope his face I realized something._

_That's flirting. Flirting: behaving in a playfully alluring way_. I can't flirt; it's a rookie mistake, just like falling for someone you work with. Not something I can risk. Yet I need a little risk right about now. Josh left me about a week ago, and with him my fun. I usually crave risk.

"Oh, how do you know what I do in my bed at night?" He wiggles his eyebrow because he knows it pulls on my brain's impulses, making me want to laugh, I just smile. _Smiling is safe_, you can smile at your colleges and they'll think you're friendly and personable. I smile at old men as they talks to thier granddaughters about cutesy things like, how much he loves flowers or what her mother was like as a little girl.

Castle likes my smiling, maybe because it makes me different then all the girls who he's dated, married, and wooed. I don't swoon; I'm the opposite of a usually concurred damsel in distress. Swooning is another rookie mistake. I'm not a rookie, at my job and in life.

"You sleep. _Alone_."

"How do you know?" He wiggles his eyebrows a second time.

I flash a smile, and shake my head. I'm making him think again, but he seems to like the tables turned.

"You drink less coffee. If you were sleeping with someone you'd be drinking more, and you'd have that stupid smile smeared across your face, instead of be thinking about the case."

I feel a little pang inside, I'm analyzing things. That's _his_ department.

"I smile stupidly when I'm with _you_."

"_You_ get creepy pleasure out of watching me, even when I'm pissed."

"_Especially_ when you're pissed off."

**-Castle's-**

"So when's the party?"

"What party?" Ryan said glancing up from his files; I glance at Beckett for a second but she doesn't look up. I bet she planned it that way.

"I know what you're trying to pull... and it's cute. But I like to asked things when I comes to personal affairs." I add, giving my friends a suspicious glance.

"How are parties... mmrpph, personal affairs?" Ryan says, hiding his intrigue with a sip of hot coffee.

"They are when they involve, _my_ birthday."

I glance playfully at Beckett; she's listening, but she doesn't want me to know.

"You're planning a surprise party aren't you?"

Pure silence.

"One thing I need to know... Will there be alcohol at my party?"

"Well... there-"

I hear a swift kick under the table. There is a sharp pain stricken look across Ryan's face; I suspect one of Beckett's sexy heels as the culprit. I dart mischievous in Beckett's direction. 

"I heard someone using a cell phone calling a baker. My favorite baker in the City is Trinh L'eau, he's French..."

I dart my eyes around again. Beckett still not looking up, she's hiding something.

"... He makes a very delicious chocolate cheesecake called-"

"-Murderous Mocha." Beckett mentions from behind her open case file.

Beckett looks up, I glint a smile in her direction. She smiles back, and then looks back down again.

"Yes. So, it is a surprise party."

"Nope." Beckett says with confidence, the way she does in the interrogation room.

"Then why would someone be talking to _my_ favorite pastry chef 4 days before _my_ birthday."

The interrogating look comes back to her face.

"Conversation." Esposito states looking up from his newspaper.

"Oh you're in on this too, huh? If there is going to be alcohol at this party, you've got to know what I like-"

"You like nothing too hard, and nothing too fruity. You are a connoisseur of anything vintage, but you don't enjoy self named James Bond drinks." Beckett says like shes heard it before.

"Very good Detective. You deserve a gold star. How'd you know so much?"I ask; loving the fact she knows so much about me.

"You have a police record; the strangest things come up in them." She says as a look of mischief spreads across her face as she peeks at me over her morning cup of coffee.

"My mother?"

"That could also be a contributing factor."

"So you're the one she was talking to for at least two hours last night. And I had thought it was a love struck Broadway fan."

**-Beckett's-**

"The victim was probably asleep when he was shot. That would explain the fact that there is no sign of struggle on his body."

Lanie mentions as she leans over Fredrick Giraud, a murder victim _who'd probably been quite comfortable when he died_, Castle had pointed out when we entered.

"Hey, these sheets look just like mine!"

"First boxers and now bed sheets. You must enjoy informing us about your life, Castle." I add rolling my eyes playfully.

"Those sheets are quite nice. But mine are much softer..." Castle slyly informs me,

"I see-"

"-Egyptian cotton. Very high thread count, so they feel like you're waking up on a beautiful cloud. Or so I've been told." He continues while Ryan coughs, in the background, as I give Castle an annoyed look. His humorous comments are amusing to me, but once again I don't laugh.

"To cool the ice in the air, I'm just going to ask, will there be party games at my surprise party-"

"-There is no party, Castle." I say dusting a glass beside the bed for prints, knowing it'll pull his strings a bit.

"- Because if I can suggest any party games, it would be either Marry Kill Kiss, or Pin the Tail on the donkey."

"Really? Hey Esposito come look at these prints, there not Dr. Gerund's."

As Esposito investigates the Case of the Conspicuous Glass of Water, we continue to banter.

"Really. Let me ask you, Detective have you ever played Strip Poker? I find it a very fun…"

"Why do you need to know that?" I ask, loving the fact that he wants to know, I always enjoy telling him things that make him think naughtily, because he gets this teenage boy smile that I find hilarious.

He waits in anticipation; the smile starts to creep up.

"Mmmm. Would you believe me if I told you if it was for my third Nikki Heat novel?" He says slyly.

"Sadly yes. Some of the scenes from the last one were quite imaginative. I've played regular Poker plenty of times. I might also be a little fluent in the rules of Strip Poke as well.

"Ooo now I need to know. Have you ever played?"

I smile wickedly at him, and slink beside his ear. "Yes maybe once, twice. But the thing _is._ The guy is usually the one naked _first_. I have a pretty unbeatable poker face."

"I beg to differ. You may have a pretty face but it's not unbeatable. Mine is quite good." He flashes a very comical look, the kind he gets when he does his Sean Connery impersonation.

"Well that settles it we've got to play sometime." I put my hand on his shoulder as I leave the room. He jumps from his spot to follow me like baby duck follows his mother, and trails me to the car with that wayward teenage smile gleaming off his face. As I buckle my seatbelt, he pops in to drive the car again pursuing birthday goings-on once more.

"Since there is supposedly no party, might I offer up Richard Edgar Castle fact #5?

"What is fact #5, _please_ tell me." I add sarcastically, again loving his humorous ways of telling me things about his life. He seems to treat our workdays as one long continuous date night where he tells me all about himself and ask me all about me, which _is_ kind of cute.

"I love presents, anything really. But be creative, like I don't know… promising me we'll have dinner next week somewhere lovely-"

"-Nice try but no-"

"-Candlelight dinner. French wine-"

"-Not a chance-"

"-I could even cook it. At my house… I'm a pretty good cook."

"Where you have _'waking up on a beautiful cloud'_ bed sheets?"

"_Yes_." The teenage smile, slinks back across his face again.

I send an annoyed glance in his direction. "Mmmmm, No."

His little heart strings let loose with a sad sigh. I'm winning and he knows it. I'm not ready for a relationship with him, not something like he wants it. Romance. I may want it and need it like I need food and water but right now it's not the top thing on my list.

"Beside if I did, the whole thing might end up on pages 94-105 of the next Nikki Heat novel. I can see the title of the chapter now. Heat Loves Herself Some French Wine." He smiles, as I bring his spirits up a bit but I know I'm torturing him with my refusals all the time.

"Again even though there isn't going to be a party, I'm going to give you another fact, this one is #6."

"#6?" Intrigued, I ask.

"Yes number 6: Richard Edgar Castle enjoys talking to you."

I laugh, and smile. He smiles back, but I know that his sweet endearments come with a price.

"Thanks. That's kind of sweet." He gives me another look at that adoring smile that I love.

"Oh and #7 is that Richard Edgar Castle really, and I mean really likes music. Neil Diamond preferably. I find it soothing. I also enjoy ties, fancy ones if at all possible. Blue ones, they compliment my eyes." He adds making a model's face at an invisible camera.

"Fine then."

"So there _is_ a surprise party! I knew you were hiding something. So will there be balloons, because I love balloons. And cake will there be-"

"-There's no party Castle, I've told you that about three times all ready."

"Fact #8… I love mysteries. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to uncover the mystery, of what's going to happen at my surprise party."

I smile but don't comment. Hiding this party is going to be harder than I thought, but listening to him guess makes the whole thing worth it.

"Oh and Castle." I ask as we pull up into the precinct parking lot.

"Yes, Detective."

"Fact #9 about Richard Castle is that you are really, and mean really... are nosey."


	2. Castle, get your mind out of the gutter!

**A/n: Thanks for the comments on the last chapter, as promised here's chapter # 2. Read and Review. :)**

-**Castle's—**

"Do you think he knows anything about it?"

"Not likely."

"Ah hah! You're talking about my surprise party, aren't you?" I say, popping up from behind Beckett's desk when she isn't looking.

Using my spy skills gained from hours of cheesy con movies and crime dramas I spent the last five minutes tuning in on Esposito and Beckett's heated conversation from a very hidden 'spyish' location behind Beckett's desk. Shocked and amused Beckett answers me:

"What?"

"You and Esposito. You _weren't_ scheming?" I interrogate, feeling like an idiot every second as I point back and forth at them. _All that hiding, for nothing! Damn you Sean Connery and Pierce Brosnan. Damn you! _

"_No_. We were talking about the case." Beckett answered giving me weird: "What the hell?" look. But sadly I'm used to it, my crazy ideas usually give her reason to inflict that face on me. The funny thing is I find that face highly adorable…

"What I was saying was," Beckett continues as she walks to the evidence board to pull a pair of photos down and hold them both in front of us. "Our victim, Frederick Giraud has a younger sister in Detroit: Anne Marie Northern-Giraud. Supposedly they don't have a very good relationship. He was adopted from Israel when he was about 4 years old, when she was 2. When they're father died 2 months ago he left most of his money _and_ his up-scale Soho apartment, to Frederick."

"So you think the sister did it? Family jealousy, kind of like Cain and Able? That money issue was probably hurtful too. How'd you feel if your family left more money to someone not related to them at all rather then someone who had half their DNA?"

"True, but were not looking into her. She's got an alibi, and it's solid. Supposedly Anne Marie was in St. Louis the night of the murder. Here's where it all gets tricky," Beckett points out as she shows the second picture she was holding up, "This is Derrick Northern, Anne Marie's newly wedded husband of six months."

"What does he have to do with it?"

"He recently opened a restaurant in Detroit called the Forget-Me-Nots, 7 months ago. Very high end, and on the high end to run too, it's got an expensive view and rent. Northern had trouble paying a bit of the rent right before their wedding because of costs, and ever since he's had an insalubrious with money. The thing is his wife doesn't know about the money troubles because he keeps his accounts separate from their main one, out in Boston."

"So you're saying that the new husband finds out about his father-in-law's sickly condition, and figures that he and his wife will get some good money when he dies. Money that could help pay off his restaurant and his infidelities, but when Frederick gets most of the money _he_ gets mad. Then in order to get the money he needs Derek figures: 'Hey maybe I can get some from Frederick', but instead of asking nicely he, comes to New York, kills Frederick assuming that when he dies Anne Marie will get the insurance money. Which in turns means he gets the money he needs."

"Very good Castle." An adorable smiling Beckett congratulates me on my intellect. I know that secretly in the Wonderful World of Beckett, when I'm right Beckett's little bubble bursts. This causes her to try all she can to out smart me, and my 'rugged good looks' charm.

"Do I get a gold star?"

"No. But you do get one thing."

"What's that?"

"To explain to me how and why you were hiding behind my desk for the last, oh I don't know 5 minutes."

_Uh, oh. She's found me out, but how did she see me? _

"Castle?" Beckett inquires talking a playful step toward me. She's beginning to sound like Ms. Delaine: my favorite English teacher in high school. Ms. Delaine was (quite hot) very persistent (and sexy) when it came to disciplining people; she'd take a big (really sexy) step close to you and look, and look at you with pit bull eyes that seem to see threw your soul (and clothes). _Hot, hot, hott, hott, hottt. Oh god I'm daydreaming again…_

"Castle," Beckett asks again, taking another step closer to me. "You ok?"

"Hott. Hott…hott. Hot…"

"What?"

Her _'What the hell?' look _comes back. I melt once more.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes…" Beckett said, keeping her strong stance in front of me.

"I'm going to get some more, uh. Uh. Espresso. Want some?"

Beckett rolls her eyes, as I stalk away, and from the corner of my eye I glimpse her fighting a fit of girlish laughter. While I lean on the wall beside the coffee machine with a warm cup in hand, bathing my own embarrassment my favorite Detective slinks in beside me. "Castle you, I guess thought it was _hot_, when I stepped _real close_ to you like this." She states standing only inches away from me, torturing me with the fact I can't kiss her right about now, without the 'threatening to shoot me ending'. Which believe me, has happened before.

"Yes why?"

"Because _this_," She says leaning even more real close to me. "Is the first part of your birthday present."

I wiggle my eyebrows deviously at the thought. "Ooooooo. What's the second?" I ask, imagining all the (very hot) things that could better than Kate Beckett leaning really close to me like this. _Oh yeah_… _major__ hott, hott, hoottt. _

"Castle get your mind out of the gutter." Beckett says, noticing me daydreaming again.

"But I like the gutter… it's where lucky homeless people find winning lottery tickets."

She smiles, and I melt a third time.

"About my party-"

"-No."

"What?"

"No. You were going to ask me about your party, _again_."

"So there is a party you admit it!"

"No, no there isn't."

"Then why did you just-"

"Because I'm tired of you asking about it."

"But you admit theres a party."

"God! Your persistent."

My anticipation rises, she's going to admit she's throwing me a birthday party in: 3…2…1…

"_No Castle_, there isn't a party. And even if there was one it'd be _surprise_, so no more asking. Hence _surprise_?"

Beckett's annoyed face is in perfect contrast of mine: a pure unadulterated teenage boy smile. From her eyes I can see that she loves it, but her tough ass expression doesn't, it says: _Shut up Castle. _

So I do.

-**Beckett's**-

He's so fricken stupid. But in a cute way…

He didn't think I could see him pulling his little James Bond move behind my desk, but then again he also doesn't know that when he or another guy stares at my butt for more than 3 minutes I know exactly were they are. I have 'Castle Is Stalking You… Again Radar', I can sense things. Some Pierce Brosnan he is… can't even spy on me like a proper stalker. He's gotta hide in the most obvious spot in the room, behind my desk where his perfectly coifed hair pokes up along the top. It makes me laugh just thinking about it.

The whole daydreaming about me thing I'm fine with, but when he starts saying his dirty little Castle thoughts out loud. We've got a problem.

This party is still going to be a surprise though… I'm sure of it.


	3. Gawd I wish this wasn't a dream…

**A/n: Thanks for all the support! **

**-Castle's- **

"When are you going to come back upstairs?" A very aggravated robe clad Beckett says, calling from the hallway.

"In a second." I call. Because sadly the love of my life can't keep me from writing about her, and I've been glued to my laptop for the last 2 hours. My _real_ Nikki Heat is waiting…

Eyes glazed over I click 'Save, and trot sleepily up the stairs. "You spend hours with your eyes glued to the screen thinking about this girl called Nikki, I'm beginning to think your sweet on 'er." Beckett teases from the top of the stairs.

"Well…" I joke, laughing at her banter. She smiles, and my heart melts

"I'm sorry Nikki but we just can't be together any more." I joke, giving a monologue to an invisible woman standing beside her.

"Oh that's a shame. Why?" Beckett asks with fake shock across her face.

"Because I'm in love with Kate."

"Why?"

Waiting for me, with a sleepy smiled Beckett leans next to the doorframe. She's impatient; I've been spending too much time with my fictional version of her than the version that I wake up next to every morning. I smile, she laughs:

"Mmmm because she's _gorg_eous…" I add raising an eyebrow and give her a kiss. She smiles, contently.

"Are you ever gonna learn?" She asks still clinging to me.

"Learn what?" I smile deviously, just because I know it drives her crazy.

"That when I want you up here, it kind of means things." She adds teasingly, moving her stance from the side of the doorframe to right in front of me where she looks up at me. She's always been beautiful, but nowadays I think he get hotter every day. I tingle as she draws little circles in my shoulder with her forefingers. I kiss her on the cheek, and scoop her up. _My_ Beckett laughs, and tries to fight me but she's weak in my arms, as usual. She kisses me sweetly, and rests her hands around my neck in sweet surrender.

_Gawd. I wish this wasn't a dream…_

"_Oh it means things_ all right." (Dream Me) answers and snuggle I up to her.

She giggles, and I feel my sweet thoughts dissolve into reality.

"Castle." _My world shakes._ _Then it shakes again_. But I don't want the dream to end so I coax myself back into my reverie…

_Beckett lying in my arms…_ The dream thaws back, and I can't help but smile. But a moment later her face begins to fade into the background.

"_Castle_." I feel a swift; too-real kick hit my calf, knocking me out of my dulcet daydream. I stay put, waiting on pins and needles for the sleep to return.

"_Castle._ Wake up!" I receive another swipe to the ankles, but it's not all bad since Beckett's standing over me.

But I still wish that it hadn't been a dream, because it's the perfect one. It would have been much better if she hadn't woken me right before the good part though…

**-Beckett's- **

"Castle."

I kick him gently, but my attempts are fruitless. He's knocked out cold, there's no waking him up now.

He just fell asleep for the second time tonight next to my desk. It's quiet and stagnant the precinct when it's just the two of us. I sent Ryan home so poor Jennie wouldn't have to worry so much; so now it's just (sleepy) Castle and me. The calm, lulling air in here is kind of soothing, so every five seconds I fell like myself taking a nap myself. But we've got to solve the case; I can sleep when it's done. Besides if we can get this case solved by tomorrow morning, I can go to Castle 'surprise' party and actually have _fun_ without him pondering about the case the whole time. I mean _fun_, as in _fun_, not as in what he thinks _fun_ is (in his little daydreaming Writer Boy mind).

Castle's snuggled up in his chair taking a much needed 'kitten' nap. I say 'kitten' because he's curled up like a little boy on a long car ride. It's kind of sweet, how he sleeps like every dream he's ever had has been enjoyable.

I kick him gently again, and he mumbles something. A sleepy smile envelopes his face, dreams flashing past behind his closed eyes.

_Why does __even__ Richard Castle look adorable when he's asleep?_

I can't help but smile. I'm leaning over him, about to shake the sleeping author up when he happily awakens. Only he's not awake he's just grinning deviously, as usual.

"Why Detective, am I still dreaming?"

"Yes. It's me- you're worst nightmare."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm tired, hungry and really would like to go home. Now will you please help me figure out who killed the guy?

"Richard Castle, plucky sidekick extraordinaire to the rescue." He say's sweeping himself up and walking to the evidence board.

He points at a picture pinned to the board and flings it at me with 'not so smooth' ninja moves.

"The butler did it."

I laugh, "Castle, there is no butler."

"Oh but wouldn't it be cool if there was,"

I raise an eyebrow: I'm _not_ amused.

"He could have given him a Martini filled with death."

"Again, just as before there's still _no_ butler."

"I could have sworn there was a butler."

He points out a man holding open a door for Frederick from the security camera outside Fredrick's SoHo apartment complex. It's not a butler, but a guy wearing a green velvet coat and ear flapped hat with an emblem across the front, he obviously a doorman. The skinny young man looks at Giraud with a smile plastered across his face, like most doormen do when they want tips.

"That's a doorman."

"A very suspicious doorman."

"God Castle… you're impossible."

"I'm serious, look him up. That man's face reads 'Future Murderer'."

Annoyed, but also equally too tired to fight Castle over the silly 'doorman/murderer' remark I walk over to the computer and scan the doorman's face into the system. A split second later results 'ping' into my view. '_Archie Laurent_, occupation: _Doorman at the Soho Merchant's high-rise apartment building. Past ventures: … _

"Castle, he's got breaking and entering and attempted assault charges pending with Untitled Inc, the firm our vic' used to work for. Supposedly Archie used to work for the firm, but was laid off after a fall in company stocks. Giraud was his manger for 7 years before Archie was laid off, that's definite motive."

"Told you. Suspicious doormen can do some crazy things…"

"Wow. When did you figure that out?"

"'Bout an hour ago."

I smacked him teasingly in the shoulder; "Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier? I could have been home, and asleep by now."

"I like watching you ponder things." Castle answers flickering that wayward smile in my direction.

I smile back as we lock up for the night, I roll my eyes: _He certainly does_…

"So…" His Cheshire grin blooms across his face, and I can dreadfully feel a birthday related question being conjuring itself up in the air around me. I decide to cut the tension in the air with a verbal knife that burst the rising bubble before it starts:

"What were you dreaming about when I woke you up?"

His eyes dart away; embarrassed and dazed Castle desperately tries to change the topic.

"Uh I-"

"It's ok. You can tell me I won't freak out."

"Well-"

"Wait does it involve anything were I'm naked, in any way, shape or form?" I'm hesitant 'cause it's daunting, _'venturing into the mind of Richard Castle_. I'm worried that upon returning my sanity might not be completely intact. He's silent again, which means: Uh oh.

_Oh God. No. Richard Castle you pervert! I really want to cuff you right now. _

I smack him in the shoulder again. _Did I just do that in real life? Man, he makes me crazy_

"Not exactly."

**A/n:**

**WOOT. **

**Did you like it? I hope you did, review please or PM me. Critique is much appreciated. 3 As before cookie & hugs for reviewers. ;)**

**K.T. **


	4. This soo isn't a date!

**A/n: Hey thanks for all the support! The initial party chapter is next, but for now here's a bit of tasty banter. It's delicious… mostly. Don't worry the plot thickens, and continues well up to our climax. More cuteness below as well as Caskettyness. ;) Read & Review… and don't forget to enjoy! :D **

**Oh and thanks to gawilliams and I-love-to-write-law-and-order and the rest of you super people for the encouragement. **

**-Castle's-**

I peek at my favorite detective from behind my morning New York Time's paper. In between flipping the Sports page and World pages, I sneak another glimpse at Beckett. I know she can feel my eyes on her, but she doesn't look up: not yet at least. She's no rookie when it come to our unconventional relationship, Beckett knows that every time she looks up a little bit of my heart liquefies into a little pool. And while my pop-sickle of a heart trickles to the floor, I'm helpless and she's in control. Beckett likes to drive me crazy, with her lady Cop games because she likes the hegemony over me. The sad thing is… I _let _her have it. She's in charge, and I'm happy to give it to her. Mostly because I find her 'Listen-to-me-or-I'll-threaten-you-with-Lady-claws" look, _delightful_.

I flip a few pages, acting like I'm really interested about the article about an old woman who found a 20-year-old saltine cracker that looks like J. Edgar Hoover. I glance once more, this time behind the Local and Money Talk pages. She gazes at me squarely in the face. My pop sickle heart begins to thaw…

"Castle."

"Yes." I stop gaping at her and return to my reading, trying to mask my curious glimpses of her with printed pages. She gives me a weak smirk and leans her chair a little closer, ripping my paper from my lap.

"Castle."

"Yes Detective Grumpy. What is it?" I curl an eyebrow, knowing she has _a thing_ about that look. The thing she has is well that she _loves_ it.

She rolls her dark eyes. She doesn't like the nickname, and I smile as she mirrors my opposite, as usual: Lady Cop annoyance.

"We need to take the suspect in for questioning-"

"-The creepy doorman named Artie." I pick up my newspaper and attempt to read about last night's Jet's game. I can feel her irritated glare pierce through my paper and I sink deeper into the inked folds. I peek around the side, to my surprise: she's smiling weakly. The look is lightly drawn across her face, but fades as quickly as it was penciled in.

"Yes. The doorman."

I sweep the paper back into place, as my cover and continue my spying. She turns 'round in her chair, and goes back to her work. Once more I glance at the back of her head. From the sides of her face I can see a little grin beginning on her face. _She's plotting_… A second later Beckett rises from her seat, and plucks her coat from her chair. I crease my paper, and look up at _her_; _She's smirking_.

"I guess you don't want to come stake him out," A _stake out_! I _love_ stakeouts, all the excitement and secrecy is enthralling. She lets out a little sigh "At an Italian restaurant downtown."

"Oooo. Kinda like a date?"

**-Beckett's-**

This _isn't_ a date. It's _a stakeout_, which _just happens _to involve _a restaurant_. A restaurant that Castle seems to enjoy, and know all the waitresses at, I guess I've come across one of Castle's date restaurants were he entrances his little bimbo fans. The ones he signs his name and number on their boob at a launch party and the next day he ya' know… Ughhgg. All the staff here keep looking at me funny. The annoying thing is we're undercover, were on a fake date. Our suspect, Archie the Doorman seems to have reservations here for two. We've got a table two down from their reserved table. So far our suspect hasn't shown. Which is _just great_… because Castle can't get it into his thick head that we're on a fake date as our cover. He thinks it's a REAL date. Ughhhg.

"This _is so_ a date."

"No, it _isn't_. _We're undercover_."

"If we're undercover, then why aren't _you_ acting like it's a date."

"I _am_."

I glare back at him from behind my menu. I glance at the pastas and soups, but I can't get the feeling he's looking at me. I look up and sure enough he's smiling at me from behind the wine list. I can see his face twitching; he's trying so hard not to giggle. I feel something brush softly against me and I get goose bumps. I have a quick look under the table, and sure enough: _Castle's leg_ is grazing _my_ nylon-covered knee. He's trying to play footsy. _Dammit…_

"_Castle."_

"Yes, my beautiful detective." He gives me a flare of his cocky smile.

"_Stop_ _touching my leg_."

"I can't do that detective." He hides behind his menu, just like earlier with the newspaper. I can feel his leg encounter my knee again, and my skin tingles under his touch. I can't help but enjoy his playfulness, but right now. _It's not cute right now. _

I glare at him crossly, why can't he take a hint? This _isn't a date_.

"Castle. I carry a gun, and you know I know how to use it-"

"Oh. Oh. Ok fine," He surrenders his hands pulling away, and leans back in his chair. "But you're still not acting like someone on a date."

"Yes, _I am_," I look up from my menu," Let's pretend that I caught you cheating you're trying to make it up by taking me out to dinner."

"Oh come on. That's no fun."

I revolve my eyes back into my head and take in a sigh. This is going to be _one long_ night.

"You know today's my birthday."

"Yes. Yes I do." I nod, and hide my smile with a small sip of smooth wine.

"I think I got my present. Ya' know the lovely night with you, Beckett."

"Castle, I-"

"-Without the 'waking up on a beautiful cloud bed sheets," He tilts a sneaky eyebrow in my direction, "well not yet."

Really? _Gawd, he's driving me insane, again._

Castle winks, and I glare back, not amused. Well it is his birthday… I guess _he can play his little game tonight._ Besides he has no idea about tonight, his surprise awaits him later. His _fun_, (not Castle's version of _fun_, if you know what I mean) is just about to start. Castle catches at a passing waiter, who seems to recognize him. He makes some motions with his eyes that I can't make out. It's probably one of his silly jokes. A moment later the waiter comes by with a bottle of wine we never ordered. The tall tux-wearing Italian man is carrying an expensive bottle of vintage wine.

"For you, and your special little lady Mr. Castle." He says, pouring two glasses and placing them in front of us. Castle's loving it all, I can see from the silly look plastered across my face. "Thanks Giorgio." Castle merits the man, and as Giorgio walks off raises his glass.

"To our 'date'."

I take a sip of the deep red wine, and have to smirk. It's pretty great wine, expensive too. I bet he serves it to all his little dates he brings down here.

"This isn't one of your little honey traps, Castle."

He stops sipping, and looks up.

"Hmm?"

"You know the waiters name. You wink at the waitresses as they walk by. They know you're favorite wine. You've been here before."

"Maybe once or twice."

"Yeh well, this isn't one of your little dates. We're undercover."

"Yes. I know that." He takes a quick look back down to his menu and I can feel his gentle knee, trace mine in harmony. Goose bumps envelope me again, and I take a big sip of wine. _He's doing it again_. _Dammit._ My body tingles, and I smile a little. Part of me doesn't want Castle to stop, but my _smarter _side of me says: _Kill him_.

I send a swift kick across the table and my heel shoe rapidly hits silk pant leg.

"Oh. God. Owwww."

Castle's face is pained, but he knows he deserved it. Mess with the bull, and _you get the spike heels_.

**-Castle's-**

I guess I sort of deserved it. _But man, her woman claws hurt like hell. _Remind me to buy her some nail clippers for those _damn_ things…

I don't care what she says, but when Kate Beckett _goes with me_ to a restaurant and she drinks the wine _I_ buy and chats with _me_ and _lets me_ rub _my_ leg against _hers_… that's a date. And Gawd is it awesome…

"That's our suspect."

Beckett spies 'Archie' with his girlfriend enter the restaurant and take their seats. She watches them from over my shoulder, as discretely as possible. I turn my head slightly and act like I'm looking for a waitress or something.

A tallish looking guy with a patchy beard and graying dark hair sits with his Italian girlfriend, who seems testy. We hone in on their conversation in little 'James Bondish' like segments. Beckett glances at me intently, playing the part of a bored date. She drops her fork, very smoothly and leans over to clutch it, managing to get a better ear of the exchange going on two tables down.

"Archie. Did you get rid of _it_?"

"Yeh, come one Tasha. I did _it_, and _it's all over_. We don't have to worry 'bout da blood sucker anymore."

"Where'd yaw put _it_?"

"I stashed it in his-"

"Good. Now let's enjoy our dinna'."

I make eye contact with Beckett from her spot and nod. She exchanges it back and zeroes in on the couple. I get to my feet, follow her and trailing, fulfilling my plucky sidekick promises. Beckett taps Archie on the shoulder to his girlfriend's reluctant surprise.

"Lady, he's mine-"

"-I'm not interested in you're boyfriend miss. I'm interested in the crimes he's committed."

Archie looks wide-eyed as she unveils her badge, "Archie Laurent. You're under the rest for the murder of Frederick Giraud."

_What a date this turned out to be. _

**-Beckett's-**

I smile at Castle. We had Esposito and Ryan take the two of them back to the Precinct, to spend their splendid first night in holding. I'm driving him back home, or at least he _thinks_ I am. It's too dark for him to see all the people, hiding and waiting to surprise him.

_**A/n: **_**End!**_** Did you like it? **_


End file.
